


Migraine

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chronic Illness, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: “Take off the suit.”“Take off the suit, put on the suit, has anyone told you, you’re a bit indecisive, Rogers?”





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> There's a server event going on for the stony server I'm in thus this is my contribution. 
> 
> I have migraine and for once, it allowed me some inspiration. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy. Let me know if I missed any tags.

“Take off the suit.”

“Take off the suit, put on the suit, has anyone told you, you’re a bit indecisive, Rogers?”  Tony knew he was being bitchy, and it wasn’t actually due since Steve for one wasn’t pulling a bitchy attitude. To this day, it still blew his mind how blinding Steve’s righteous and just nature was and how it could completely fool people into believing he never once copped an attitude or never act on something as petty as passive aggressive tendencies.

On one hand, Tony envied that kind of power, god knows he had to claw his ways into a persona at a young age with the spotlight always on him and assuming the worst of him. It was nice to imagine what it’d be like if people always assumed the best of you. On the other hand, though, it was so incredibly annoying when he was always blamed for insinuating fights when he had often been a completely innocent party for once in his life and no one took him seriously.

Again, that wasn’t the case here. He was just bitchy because of a massive migraine that had been railing him for the last several hours. He had spent more time in the suit than out of it, and that kind of prolonged sensory input though very necessary and important for flying the armor but also had the side effect of straining his eyes and causing misery.

All screens were like that, but screens were his best friends. His shiny, informative best friends.

Tony didn’t even remember now who or what they’d be fighting, too distracted by migraine to focus on much else but attack what was attacking him and prevent it from attacking his team mates or any civilians.

It had been simple in a way, something his mind could process without much effort. At least, despite having a migraine he wasn’t having an overly bad pain day. The Arc Reactor was his saving grace but it also ate up lung space, giving him a not dissimilar taste of what asthma might feel like when there were times he just couldn’t catch his breath. He should really ask Steve sometime and compare notes but that would require talking.

Then that wasn’t even mentioning the pain that came by housing metal in his chest. Skin and metals weren’t often friends go figure because fuck his life!

“Tony.” Steve said softer, and closer.

Tony blinked, feeling a little bleary now as the adrenaline from battle seemed to be fading. It was a good thing they had at least returned home before he had his little dissociation episode.

“Take off the suit.” Steve repeated, his tone coaxing and kind as his hands spread over the armor probably looking for some of the emergency releases because he was a smart bastard like that.

“Not down for armor sex?” Tony asked, though he couldn’t make good on the promise right now.

“Maybe later.” Steve offered coyly. “For right now though? Rest.”  


End file.
